Satya
Satya (Sanskrit: satyam) loosely translates into English as "truth" or "correct", also called ultimate truth. Satya is also defined in Sanskrit as "sate hitam satyam" which translates to "All that takes you closer to sat (i.e. Param Atma) is satya (i.e. the real truth)". Hence all the deeds, words, and wisdom that takes closer to the almighty are the truth. Rational meaning Adhere to truthfulness, not intending to deceive others in our thoughts, as well as our words and actions. Refraining from lying and betraying promises. Speak only that which is true, kind, helpful and necessary. Knowing that deception creates distance, don't keep secrets from family or loved ones. Be fair, accurate and frank in discussions, a stranger to deceit. Admit your failings. Do not engage in slander, gossip or backbiting. Do not bear false witness against another. Philosophical meaning The philosophical meaning of the word 'Satya' is "unchangeable", "that which has no distortion", "that which is beyond distinctions of time, space, and person", "that which pervades the universe in all its constancy". Human life progresses through different stages—from childhood to adolescence, from adolescence to youth, and youth to old age. It is through these changes that people progress in the manifest world. That is why human life or its receptacle, the body, is not Satya. Subtle meaning There is a more subtle meaning of the word, 'Satya', which is Citsvaru'pa (the Supreme consciousness) or Purusha. In the field of Sadhana or intuitional practice, the meaning of 'Satya' is 'Parahit'artham' va'unmanaso yatha'rthatvam' satyam i.e., Satya is the benevolent use of words and the mind for the welfare of others. This is to say that a benevolent sage must be truthful regardless of the meaning of satya. Common interpretation The accepted interpretation however, is "the Truth which equals love." This concept of truth is not merely a synonym of fact or correctness, but is more metaphysical, like the difference between brain and mind. This 'bigger picture' notion of truth, at least as far as the term Satya is concerned, implies a higher order, a higher principle, a higher knowledge, but not necessarily a higher being or creator . Satya is what one becomes aware of upon becoming a Bodhi (enlightened or awakened person—'Buddha' means awakened one). Thus, this topic is an aspect more akin to the sum of the rules of the universe—the 'universal reality.' This idea of a universal reality is common in Eastern philosophy. Combined with other words, Satya acts as modifier, like "ultra" or "highest," or more literally "truest," connoting purity and excellence. Examples: Satyaloka = highest heaven; Satya Yuga = the original, "golden" and best of the four cyclical cosmic ages in Hinduism. Note, in Hinduism, we are currently in the Kali Yuga, the most depraved, degraded, and corrupt of the four cycles, which began on 3102 BC and will end and be replaced by the Satya Yuga in another 427,000 years. Jesus Christ said about this concisely: “…Let your ‘Yes’ be ‘Yes,’ and your ‘No,’ ‘No’” (Matt 5:33-37). In Buddhism The term Satya is translated in English as "right" in terms of the Eightfold Path, such as Satya Vishwas(right belief), Satya Karma, (right action), etc. The Buddha's Four Noble Truths were called by the Buddha, "Aryasatya." In Jainism Jainism considers satya to be one of its five core principles and all sadhus must take a vow to adhere to it. Category:Benevolent Ideals Category:Dharmic Ideals